The Lady of Hauntdesert
by Mustang Gal
Summary: This is the story of Matilda, The Lady of Hauntdesert, wife of Bertilak. Matilda had resigned herself to loveless life so she is surprises when Sir Gawain arrives on the scene and sparks start flying.
1. Chapter One

The Lady of Hauntdesert

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Summary: I was doing a bit of research In my spare time and found out that there was something going on (so they say in the myth of King Arthur) between Sir Gawain and The Lady of Haundesert, wife of a man named Bertilak. I thought I'd write a fic about it. It starts of _after _the movie finishes.

Matilda lady of Haundesert looked down on her embroidery and sighed. She had just given birth to her second child- another girl. She decided to call her Jaclyn, another daughter she thought wearily. As much as she loved her girls she was disappointed- why couldn't she produce a heir for Bertilak? A strong son. This birth had left her tired and ill. She had been pregnant four times in her nine year marriage to Bertilak, one had died at birth- a little girl and the other had lasted about a week, he was a boy. Thinking these thoughts saddened her, losing a child took so much out of her. Jaclyn was two weeks old, she was a little sickly but was improving. Bertilak should know by now- she had sent a message to where he was currently residing on the other side of the isle. He often stayed away, for there was no love in the marriage. Well there was, they loved each other as friends, and only friends. Matilda thought this was because she had disappointed him in not bearing him a son. They used to be in love, years ago. Matilda was sixteen when she found out she had been betrothed, she wasn't happy- it had been the cause of many arguments. But in the end she gave way to her fathers logic. It was as good a marriage than she could ever had imagined. Bertilak was only six years her senior and was rich with a good family. As Matilda wasn't a complete Roman- her mother was a Briton- this was amazingly good. She was even happy that she would be living in her mothers homeland- Matilda hadn't been there since she was six years old. She was looking forward to it, so she found herself leaving Rome- not that she was sorry. And traveling to Briton. She married Bertilak just after her eighteenth birthday and they fell in love. Well, for about two years, when their first child died they started drifting apart. Matilda sighed again. She couldn't complain at least Bertilak didn't beat her, some of her friends and acquaintances weren't so lucky. Jaclyn started to cry and Matilda picked her up- she preferred to look after her own children. She let her daughter suckle until she fell asleep after being contentedly burped. Leaving her daughter asleep Matilda walked into the nursery next door where her other daughter Eleanor played. Eleanor was five years old and the apple of her mother's eye. As soon as Matilda walked in Eleanor leapt at her.

"Mother, mother finish that story you started. The one about Arthur and his Knights and Queen Guinevere!" she said excitedly "Please mummy!" Matilda smiled at her pretty young daughter. With slightly curly black hair and dazzling blue eyes, she was a younger version of her mother.

"Okay darling, come her." Matilda sat down on a cushioned chair and Eleanor curled up in her lap.

"Where was I?" she asked.

"The wedding! Arthur and Guinevere had just gotten married." Eleanor said excitedly.

"So they did." Matilda said smiling.

Matilda smiled down at her sleeping daughter, thumb in her mouth and tucked her in. She placed a kiss on Eleanor's brow and left the room. It was four weeks since Jaclyn's birth and she was expecting a reply from Bertilak any day now. Looking out the window she noticed what a lovely night it was and decided to go down to the gardens, she grabbed her coat just as her maid Lilly walked in the room.

"Milady this came for you." She said curtseying. Matilda thanked her and decided to read the letter rather than go outside. Looking at it she noticed it was from Bertilak. She sat down on her desk to read it.

_Dearest Matilda,_

_I'm so happy for this joyful news, my heart yearns to see our daughter. I trust both of you are well. I am currently with King Arthur and his knights, expect one to drop in soon he'll be the lord of our area. He will be staying with you, so I trust you will make him welcome. I regret to say I must go to __Rome__. I will be gone a year, but will visit before I leave so I can say goodbye to you and our daughters. Expect me home soon after this letter reaches you._

_Love always,_

_Bertilak._

Matilda reread the letter- it was remarkably short. So Bertilak was to go to Rome and she was to entertain a Knight of the Round Table- Eleanor would be ecstatic. She wondered which one it would be. Sir Lancelot? Sir Dagonet? Sir Bors? Sir Tristan? Sir Gawain? Or Sir Galahad? She thought about these knights quickly. No it couldn't be Sir Lancelot, Sir Bors, Sir Tristan or Sir Dagonet they all had land to govern. It would have to be Sir Galahad or Sir Gawain. Deciding after all that the garden would be nice Matilda put on her coat.

Bertilak arrived two days later and stayed two days. He was happy with Jaclyn who was very happy and had his green eyes but there was more distance between Matilda and him. He didn't even make love to her. She was kind of grateful when he left for Rome.

One sunny day Matilda was taking Eleanor and Jaclyn for a walk. They stopped outside the gates at a pretty little stream. Eleanor had a stick and was pretending it was a sword. Singing softly to Jaclyn Matilda smiled at Eleanor eagerly destroying imaginary enemies. She was so immersed in her daughters so she was surprised when she heard a polite cough behind her. She and Eleanor turned at the same time to see a handsome man with long brown hair in braids with a neatly trimmed beard.

"How may I help you?" She asked politely standing up. Eleanor gaped at the man with wide eyes.

"Are you a Knight?" she asked, eyes big. The man smiled.

"Aye, that I am. Sir Gawain of the Knights of the Round Table at your service." He said bowing and giving Eleanor a light kiss on the hand.

"You have a way with a sword milady." He said smiling at Matilda's daughter.

"Sorry milady." He said turning to Matilda.

"That's okay" Matilda said smiling. "I'm Lady Matilda." She said, introducing herself.

"Sir Gawain." The knight said again, kissing her hand politely. "It's a pleasure. I know your husband." He said.

"Yes he mentioned that a knight was to visit. So you're to become my lord now?" Matilda asked.

"Well, I suppose." Gawain said.

"Come, come. I'm not being very hospitable. You must be hungry. Follow me and I'll find you something to eat. And allow me to introduce me to my daughters. This one here is Eleanor. And my baby is Jaclyn." She told Gawain, who was following her with his bay stallions' reins in his hands. She couldn't help but feeling a strong sense of chemistry between her and the handsome knight.


	2. Chapter Two

The Lady of Hauntdesert

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Summary: I was doing a bit of research In my spare time and found out that there was something going on (so they say in the myth of King Arthur) between Sir Gawain and The Lady of Haundesert, wife of a man named Bertilak. I thought I'd write a fic about it. It starts of _after _the movie finishes.

**PhoenixFyre**

Thanks!

**Katemary77**

Thanks!

**Jynessea**** Greanleaf **

Thanks, Gawain is hot! I was thinking of making Bertilak a jerk but decided not to.

**Blue Eyes At Night**

Sorry about the long gap between updates- I had writers block. He he, not good. Thanks for your review.

Matilda showed Gawain to his room and sent her maid down to the kitchens to prepare food for the hungry Knight. After seeing that Sir Gawain had settled in she said her goodbyes and walked down to the kitchens to see how the food was. She pondered the Knight as she walked down to the kitchens. He looked so wild! As wild as her mothers people the Woads, natives of Briton. Some of the ladies she knew would be frightened of him, but as wild as he appeared Matilda knew he was a kind man. And he was good with children, Eleanor looked up at him with awe. He was handsome in a wild looking way, Matilda thought, then brushed away these improper thoughts. The food was good she decided and took it to the Knights room herself. It was much more polite, and for a man in such a high position she didn't want to send a maid. She ignored the voice in the back of her mind saying it was because she wanted to study him again. As she walked down the corridor she noticed the door was ajar and could hear the Knight speaking. She felt a flash of annoyance as she heard a familiar girl's voice. She walked into the room.

"I have brought you your food, Sir Gawain." She said politely.

"Eleanor, I thought I told you to leave Sir Gawain alone." She said sternly to her daughter who was looking sheepish.

"Sorry Mother- Sir Gawain was telling me stories!" She exclaimed. She turned to the Knight. "Mother tells me stories of you and the Knights of the round table! Like you, except she wasn't there… But they are awfully good." She said flashing him a charming smile.

"I know sweetheart- but Sir Gawain is hungry and probably doesn't want you pestering him so!" Matilda said.

"It is alright, Lady Matilda. I rather enjoy story telling. Perhaps young Eleanor here would like to come back later and I can tell her more stories. If that is alright with you." The long haired Knight asked politely.

"Only if Eleanor behaves herself." Matilda said. Eleanor nodded her head enthusiastically.

"I shall! I shall mother, I will be very good." Eleanor curtsied and left the room. Matilda shook her head at the retreating back of her daughter.

"Well I'd best be going to. Is there anything you wish for? If you desire something ring that bell and a maid will soon be up. Will you be taking supper with us in the dining room?" She asked. Gawain nodded.

"If you wish milady." He said. Matilda smiled and became suddenly bold.

"I wish it." She said surprised to find herself thinking what it would be like flirting with him. Then she realized she did and quickly tried to cover it up. "So would Eleanor, she could hear more stories. But you must be tired, you should rest. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Matilda found herself preparing for supper very carefully. She wanted to look good but was confused as to why. Was she harboring romantic feelings for Sir Gawain? Surely not, the last time she felt like that was early in her marriage to Bertilak. She hadn't had those feelings for a man in seven years. She shook her head as if to clear her mind but it didn't work. With a sigh she stood up and walked down to the kitchens to see if supper was ready.

Half an hour later Matilda, Eleanor and Gawain were seated at the table.

"Mother knows how to shoot a bow, and she can use a sword!" Eleanor said proudly to Gawain. Matilda blushed. _'What must he think of me? That is most unwomanly.' _She thought to herself.

"Really? How long have you practiced?" The Knight asked, apparently interested.

"About five years, I'm not very good. My husband wanted me to learn self defense in case anything happened." Matilda said, red in the face. She looked down at her plate not being able to look directly at the handsome Knight.

"Your husband is a wise man. Would you like extra tuition?" He asked her.

"Yes please." She said before she could stop herself. "I mean- If it's not inconvenient for you." She added, blushing beet red.

"It would be a pleasure milady." Gawain said and left the topic at that, sensing she was embarrassed. Eleanor broke the tension in the room by eagerly asking for stories.

Later that night the three sat in a cozy sitting room, a cheerful fire crackling in the fireplace. Eleanor was excitedly asking Gawain countless questions and he answered happily. He was telling a tale about the time when a drunken Sir Lancelot mistook a man for a woman when Matilda realized it was well past Eleanor's bedtime.

"Come along little one. It's time for you to go to bed." Matilda said rising from her chair.

"But Mother, I'm not t t t tired." Eleanor said yawning.

"Yes you are. You need sleep." Matilda said picking up her daughter.

"I'd best be off to bed too, I need to go to my new residence early tomorrow. I shall be back late at night. May I walk you ladies to your rooms?" Gawain asked. Matilda nodded.

"If it would please you, Sir Knight." She said and they walked to Eleanor's room, she was already asleep- head on Matilda's shoulder.

"Sleep well, Lady Matilda." Gawain said.

"Sleep well Sir." Matilda replied.

A/N: Sorry it's been so long- writers block. It's kind of short I know, next chappie will hopefully be longer!


	3. Chapter Three

The Lady of Hauntdesert

Disclaimer: I own nothin'

Summary: I was doing a bit of research In my spare time and found out that there was something going on (so they say in the myth of King Arthur) between Sir Gawain and The Lady of Haundesert, wife of a man named Bertilak. I thought I'd write a fic about it. It starts of _after _the movie finishes.

**Blue Eyes At Night**

Thanks. Mothers always seem to tell you when your tired no matter how old you are! Yeah writers block sucks.

**OnceUponADecember31**

Thanks for your review. I haven't updated for aaaages!

Matilda was sitting in the garden daydreaming when she noticed a horse and rider approaching at top speed.

She stood up and walked to the middle of the path so he would stop. He did. The horse was a dainty chestnut, obviously too small for the man and not fit for hard work.

"May I help you?" She asked the man. Something was wrong.

"I understand Sir Gawain is in residence. I must speak to him immediately." He said, puffing.

"Take your horse to the stables and get a servant to fetch him." The man studied him

"Are you the lady of the house?" He asked. Matilda nodded.

"Have you a horse I could borrow? This mare is not up to my weight and she is with foal. I would return the horse to you of course." Matilda considered this for a moment.

"Where are you going? May I ask?" He nodded.

"Not far, about ten miles." He said.

"I shall send a servant with you to return with my horse. Your mare is lovely, would I be permitted to buy her?" She asked. The man nodded.

"You may." It was then Matilda noticed a teenage servant boy who worked in the fields.

"Mathias!" She called and he trotted over on a black Draft cross gelding.

"Give this man-" She paused.

"Simon." He offered his name.

"Simon a ride to the stables. Once there you shall get someone to collect Sir Gawain, then get Bram to saddle Sir Gawains mount, one for Simon and one for himself. Tell him he will accompany Simon and Sir Gawain and return with Simons mount when they no longer need him. Hurry." She ordered. Simon dismounted from the mare and handed the reins to Matilda.

"I shall handle the mare. How much do you want for her?" She asked. He named the price.

"Very well. When you get to the stables. Get a servant to find Adali, tell him that his mistress has arrabged for the sale of a horse then get him to pay you. Good luck." She said as he climbed up behind Mathias.

Matilda turned her attention to the mare. The poor beast was blowing hard; she looked to be about four months gone.

"Poor girl." She said murmuring to the mare. She loosened the mares girth and led her slowly towards the stables.

On the way there Gawain, Simon, and Bram galloped past. They were going so fast she was unsure if they even saw her.

She made sure the mare was well looked after and went to look for her daughters.

"Mother, why has Sir Gawain gone?" Eleanor asked clutching Matilda's skirts.

"He will be back Sweeting, he just has important business to attend, don't worry. Now time for your lessons."

Matilda retired early that night. She had a headache and was extremely tired. She said goodnight to Jaclyn and Eleanor and prepared for bed. It was different without Gawain, she thought. Then laughed at herself. How can the house feel different without Gawain, he had been here but a few days.

_'I cannot be falling in love with him, can I? I have a husband, he has no interest in me it would never work. Don't be silly woman.' _She scolded her self, she tried to settle down to sleep but knew it would be hard coming…

_'Eleanor misses him' Matilda_ thought stunned. _'she misses him more than her own father.'_

It was true Eleanor was not as bright and bubbly without Gawain here. Matilda was worried about her, how would she react when he moved out permanently?

It had been three days since Gawain left. Bram had returned that morning with the horses. He didn't know how long Gawain would be.

To keep Eleanor from missing the Knight so much Matilda kept her busy. She had extra lessons, mostly riding and a lot of stories. When a neighboring nobleman's wife and child. The wife Ivona was a friend of Matilda's. Her daughter Lilian only kept Eleanor interested for a day. Lilian was interested in dolls; Eleanor wanted to play at Knights. Jaclyn had a small bout of sickness, but it wasn't very bad.

_'I miss him too' _Matilda thought. She prayed that Gawain would soon return, hating herself for betraying her husband.

A/N: I don't like that chapter much. Oh well, what do you think?


End file.
